


Huaban

by ShuangHuaaaaaaa



Category: Xue Xiao- Moxiang Tong Xiu, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M, Please Forgive me, This was so shittily made, Uwaaaaah, XueXiao - Freeform, XueXiaoFlowerSeason, XueXiaoMonthlyEvent, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuangHuaaaaaaa/pseuds/ShuangHuaaaaaaa
Summary: The heat of his rage was hard to conceal yet as time passed by that he spent with the daozhang, the heat smoldered and burned even fiercer; setting him ablaze with another kind of hunger- an incredible warmth that reached within the depths of his soul.





	Huaban

**Author's Note:**

> This is so crappy. Guys, forgive me this was so OOC gadammit.

_“Like a moonlight in the night.”_

The moment Xue Yang' eyes landed on Xiao Xingchen, those were the words that involuntarily registered in his mind. Dressed in immaculate white robes, he(XXC) looked like an immortal who descended from the heavens, blessing the mortals with his beauty. With his sleeves fluttering along with his dark silky hair, he stood out like a sore thumb amidst the chaos in the busy streets.

The daozhang has a pair of obsidian orbs that showed a soft kindness that can make anyone weak. Right where he was standing, his eyes caught the reflection of the stars in the night sky; appearing as if he had the galaxy trapped in those tantalizing orbs of his. Xue Yang's heart itched at the sight. It was an unfamiliar emotion, something that was quite new and refreshing. He tried to pinpoint what type of feeling this was and found himself coming up with nothing. So,he named it as another kind of annoyance.

Honestly, he hated the man in white. He hated how the Daozhang looked so righteous and pure. So good and innocent. So fuckin pristine and elegant. Not to mention the faint smell of candy coming off of him that wafted to the youth’s unsuspecting nose.

Xue Yang's nose twitched at the sweet smell. I want to bite into the candy. He thought as he ran his tongue across his canines as if he could almost taste the delicious treat.

Oh… How he wanted to sully him and dirty his soul. Maybe, put a stain in his being and see how he would fall. A smirk appeared on Xue Yang’s face as he gazed at the oblivious Daozhang not far from him.

_Xiao Xingchen, you’ll soon get a taste of what darkness is like._

The itching of his heart never ceased as he continued to observe the older man; frowning at how his (XXC) eyes would close whenever he smiled at the people approaching and talking to him. Frowning at how he(XY) can hear his gentle voice that seemed to glide in his skin like satin.

The memory replayed in Xue Yang’s head as he looked at the man next to him. This man was his enemy and he remembered how his blood boiled at the sight of him. The heat of his rage was hard to conceal yet as time passed by that he spent with the daozhang, the heat smoldered and burned even fiercer; setting him ablaze with another kind of hunger- an incredible warmth that reached within the depths of his soul. The kind of warmth that made him believe that happy endings truly exist. Now, it was this man who healed him in more ways than one. Bringing peace into his restless heart and putting order into his chaotic mind.

Unknowingly, a seed has been planted. In the corner of his heart where light is nowhere to be found, the seed persevered and continued to grow. He wanted to weed it out and stomp it down however, its roots had been clutching deeply into his heart. Even though he was afraid, he let it grow.

The daozhang's silky strands spilled all over the bed like dark ink. With the warm sunlight that streamed through the window of the inn that they had taken residence in, Xiao Xingchen looked like something that came out of a painting. His body served as a canvas for Xue Yang to paint on all night as their bodies connected in the art of love making.

With one hand supporting the side of his head, he traced the contours on the older man's back. The blanket that had been covering them had slid off, revealing Xiao Xingchen's slender waist and creamy skin.

Xue Yang resisted the urge to bite the skin and worship every inch of it once again. Like flowers that had yet bloomed, Xiao Xingchen's back and neck had been mottled with love bites that looked like petals scattered across his smooth skin.

“Hmm…”. Xiao Xingchen turned in his sleep and snuggled deeply into the warmth of the bare body next to his.

Suddenly, his body jerked up as if burned; before moaning and laying down again- his waist and lower back was aching. The cool air kissed his bare skin and goosebumps rose. _What have I done?!_ He screamed internally as the events of last night flooded his head. His cheeks burned hotly at the thought and if it was even possible, burned even brighter as the youth next to him chuckled deeply; amused at the older man who was flustered from head to toe.

“Good morning daozhang.” A shiver rose up Xiao Xingchen's spine as Xue Yang whispered hotly into his ear. A vivid red slowly appeared on the smooth shell of his ears as he peeked open one eye. Only to find the youth smiling playfully at him. His canines poking out like a tiger would as it looked at its prey.

With a tiny yelp, Xiao Xingchen hid himself under the blanket, embarassed at the sight of Xue Yang's well sculpted torso and down to his…… jsjsjjakakaloaoakkskskskso.

He can’t believe that he had ever done such a thing in his life. Nevertheless, his heart tickled at the thought and eventually, soft uncontrollable giggles erupted from his throat.

Xue Yang who had been waiting for the right time, grabbed the blanket and buried himself underneath. The two are now laying under the blanket with their faces close to each other. “Daozhang”, he called. “What are you hiding from?” He pretended to ask innocently as his eyes widened for effect.

Xiao Xingchen bit his lip gently as he felt his heart race. His eyes met Xue Yang's slowly and the youth can barely restrain himself. Xiao Xingchen's eyes seemed to be sucking in his soul; stealing his breath and along with it his sanity. The daozhang turned his back on him shyly, showing the petals once again.

He hugged his body close to himself as if protecting it from any harm. “Who do you think am I hiding from?” He asked softly.

“Hmmm. I see Daozhang wants to play games. Say, if I get it right can I get a kiss?” Xue Yang shamelessly bargained and watched how the petals on the older man's back rippled.

Sniffling echoed the room before turning into sobs. Xiao Xingchen's shoulders shook with each of his cries. “Xiao Xingchen?” The youth called out his name, worried and uneasy. He moved closer to the older man,but as soon as he was about to take a closer look, Xiao Xingchen moved even farther away.

“I- I… am hiding from you.” He uttered softly.

Xue Yang was bewildered. _Why would he hide from me? Wasn’t it last night that we were tumbling in the sheets as we professed our love for each other? Wasn’t it last night that we became one soul abiding two bodies?_

Xue Yang reached out to his(XXC) shoulders and gently turned him. What faced him was a scene that he has always been familiar with.

In a blink of an eye, he was staring at the worn down ceiling of the coffin house that served as their home for years. Beside him was a wooden coffin that stood alone in the center of the room. Inside, was a man dressed in white robes with his long hair fanning around at his side. Bandages wrapped the man's eye, his hands clutching wilted flowers that needed to be replaced.

Immersing himself with hopeless daydreams had been a hobby the Xue Yang picked up. He dreamed about how Xiao Xinchen still has his gorgeous eyes, how they would always make love to each other until sunrise. He always imagined a world were the Daozhang doesn’t hate him. A world, where he was free and can love Xiao Xingchen eternally.

Xue Yang caressed the cold face of the corpse in the coffin and gently laid a kiss on his forehead. Crystalline drops dripped down; falling into one of the wilted petals of the shriveled flower.

With a look, Xue Yang stepped out of the rundown house, greeting another day with a soulless wave. _Xiao Xingchen… you don't need to hide now. I will-_

 

 

To be continued....?


End file.
